Desafio Mental
by Lady Edwig
Summary: O que representaria um desafio mental para um simples estudante universitário?
1. Chapter 1

Estava entrando no refeitório, percorrendo todo o caminho com os olhos procurando por Marlene. Eu não entendia o motivo dela não ter me esperando hoje, como sempre fazíamos. Ela simplesmente saiu correndo da aula assim que o sinal do almoço tocou e falou que dali a pouco nos encontraríamos. Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso e enquanto atendia a chamada, vi James Potter saindo do lugar pela outra porta, com o celular na orelha e andando apressado. Por um momento eu imaginei que fosse ele, me ligando de novo, mas era a Lene.

- Lene, onde você está? – perguntei

- Tive que vir aqui no almoxarifado e fiquei presa! A porta não abre pelo lado de dentro. Vem me tirar daquiiiiiiiiiiii!

- Tá, to indo. Você vai ter que me explicar direitinho o que você estava fazendo ai!

- Cala a boca e vem, Lily! – pediu ela.

Joguei o celular na minha bolsa e caminhei em direção a porta de saída do refeitório. Minha fome ficaria pra depois mesmo. Atravessei o jardim da faculdade e fui em direção ao prédio que ficava o almoxarifado. Realmente não sei o que minha amiga louca estava fazendo lá. Mas ela é minha amiga louca mesmo, não tem explicação, ela sempre se mete em lugares que não devia. Geralmente eu vou junto, mas graças aos céus que dessa vez eu fiquei pra fora pra poder salva-la.

O corredor estava com as luzes apagadas, e a porta do almoxarifado ficava escondida, num lugar que não tinha nenhuma iluminação externa, por isso acendi meu celular e fui me guiando pelo caminho.

- Lene, você se mete em cada lugar nada a ver! – falei enquanto abria a porta do lugar. As luzes também estavam apagadas, mas alguma iluminação vinha de janelas no fim da sala. Muitas prateleiras estavam abarrotando o caminho, e eu não via Lene de lugar nenhum, por isso soltei a porta e fui procura-la entre os corredores de prateleiras. – Lene? Onde você está?

PAM.

- Lene, é sério. Onde você está? Que barulho foi esse? – falei mais alto. Minha voz estava um tom mais aguda que o normal.

- Foi a porta batendo – falou uma voz ao meu lado.

Dei um grito de susto e corri para o outro lado, sem nem sequer ver quem era. Peguei meu celular e liguei para Lene. Sem sinal, droga!

- Quem está ai? – perguntei meio tremula.

- Sou eu Lily, você achou que seria quem? – eu reconheci a voz. James Potter estava aqui, supostamente trancado comigo nesse lugar que fedia coisa guardada e que tinha pouca iluminação.

- Como assim, Potter? – perguntei indo em direção à porta – Minha amiga me ligou dizendo que estava presa aqui dentro. Eu vim para encontra-la, e não encontrar você.

- Não fale da Marlene como se ela fosse só sua amiga, ela também é minha amiga – ele falou rudemente – o fato é que você me ligou a 10 minutos atrás me pedindo pra te encontrar aqui. Eu vim e fiquei preso.

- Potter, eu não te liguei! Você tá louco? – falei rindo – Eu nem sequer tenho seu telefone!

- Pois bem – ele falou tirando o aparelho do bolso – eu tenho o seu. E como você explica isso?

Ele mexeu no celular por alguns instantes e me mostrou a tela de ligações recebidas. Realmente, meu nome estava lá, com uma ligação recebia a pouco mais de 10 minutos, exatamente a hora que eu estava falando com a Lene no meu celular. Tirei o aparelho da mão dele e investiguei a ligação. Acabei encontrando o erro, fácil, fácil.

- Esse não é meu numero. Alguém trocou seus contatos e colocou meu nome nesse numero. Meu numero acaba em 9102 e não em 0192. – falei astutamente

- ã? – ele falou puxando o celular de minha mão. – filho de uma puta! Esse é o numero do Sirius – ele falou – eu bem que notei que sua voz estava diferente, mas não parei pra pensar nisso.

Olhei ceticamente para ele, e senti a raiva fazer meu sangue ferver. Tudo bem que o cara estava afim de mim, mas pelo amor de Deus, isso já estava virando paranoia. Ele envolveu a Lene e o Sirius numa historia que ele tinha que resolver sozinho! Se ele quisesse me conquistar, ele que tentasse por seus próprios meios, e que não envolvesse nenhum dos meus amigos.

Se James Potter ainda quisesse algo de sério comigo, talvez até tentaria uma aproximação para descobrir o que rolaria, mas o grande problema é que, sendo membro da fraternidade ômega, só para homens, não dá pra confiar muito. Já fui em muitas festas da ômega, e, só para constar, vi James Potter se agarrar com um numero considerável de mulheres de todas as formas possíveis, por isso não dou credibilidade às suas palavras.

- Então você combinou com Sirius e Marlene todo esse plano estúpido para que pudesse me dar alguns beijos, já que não conseguiu fazer isso em campo aberto. – falei rudemente

- Lilian, não é isso. Eu já falei, eu vim porque supostamente você me ligou, falando que estava presa no almoxarifado e que precisava de ajuda pra sair!

- Em nenhum momento passou por sua cabeça que eu teria outras pessoas pra ligar além de você?

- Na verdade, não.

Respirei profundamente e com a voz um tanto aguda, resolvi tomar a única atitude que me tiraria daquele lugar.

- Bem, já que você me quer, vamos lá. Me beije – falei fechando os olhos – Vamos Potter, estou esperando. Me dê um beijo, e assim eu posso sair daqui mais rápido.

Esperei por poucos segundos com os olhos fechados e um biquinho frouxo na boca. Então, quando ele demorou demais, abri os olhos. James Potter estava sentado ao chão mexendo em alguma coisa em seu celular.

- Você não vai me beijar? – perguntei desafiando-o – Não me quer mais? Desistiu depois de todo esse tempo me perseguindo? Nadou, nadou, nadou e morreu na praia.

- Existe uma grande diferença, Lilian, entre forçar alguém a ficar comigo e conquistar alguém. O que você está fazendo não me torna mais viril. Muito pelo contrário, isso me deixa sendo menos homem, por saber que por algum momento, em sua cabeça, passou o fato de que seria preciso que eu te trancasse comigo em algum lugar para que eu pudesse te beijar. – sua voz era baixa, mas decidida. Ele me encarava logo nos olhos e sua firmeza, devo dizer, me assusto um pouco – o meu objetivo, vindo aqui, era que eu pudesse te ajudar a sair desse lugar, que você me agradecesse por algum momento e que pudesse ver que eu posso ser homem, e sim, posso pertencer à uma fraternidade que se orgulha pelo seu machismo, mas em nenhum momento você me viu abusando de alguém. Eu vim aqui hoje pra ser um perfeito cavalheiro, e se você pensa que a única forma de sair daqui é se vendendo, então ficaremos trancados até que Marlene e Sirius desistam dessa ideia ridícula. Se eu pensava que eu realmente me interessava por você, talvez eu estivesse errado. Tenho que confessar que não me atraem as mulheres que se vendem.

Devo dizer que eu realmente fiquei parada feito estátua enquanto olhava para ele. Não sabia o que responder, e por um momento fiquei pensando em tudo que foi dito, mas então continuei

- Então você acha que eu estou me vendendo? Eu não estou me vendendo!

- Claro que está. Você está oferecendo um beijo como moeda de troca para um passe livre do almoxarifado.

Deixei Potter sozinho no lugar em que ele havia sentado e comecei a andar pelo lugar. Parei para pensar em tudo o que ele havia dito, e a forma como ele não teve medo em mostrar a ligação recebida, e como ele realmente acreditava em cada palavra que dizia. Por um momento eu cheguei a imaginar que ele estivesse falando a verdade. Fui até a porta e tentei abri-la. Sem chances. Fui até o fim do lugar, onde estavam as janelas, na verdade, basculantes, que não deixariam passar nem minha cabeça, muito menos meu corpo todo, mesmo sendo pequeno. Enfiei o braço pelo basculante levando meu celular e tentei sinal de lá. Nada. Resignada e com fome, me sentei em cima de uma caixa que havia ali. O que me restava era esperar que Marlene pensasse bem e nos tirasse dali. Fechei os olhos e tentei me concentrar em coisas abstratas.

- Você está com fome? – ouvi ele perguntar de longe

- Não é da sua conta – respondi. Ouvi alguns passos, e então abri os olhos. Ele estava logo à minha frente

- Tenho um sanduiche de pão com queijo – ele falou estendendo um saco de papel – pode ficar com ele.

- Não vou me vender, James, nem por um sanduiche de queijo.

- Bom, já que você não quer... – ele sentou de frente para mim, abriu o pacote e bem na hora em que ele dava uma dentada no sanduiche, meu estomago deu um ronco supersônico.

Ele riu e disse:

- Deixa de ser teimosa, Lily. Aceite.

- Eu não quero, obrigada. Pode comer.

- Ok, tá legal. Se você comer, eu largo do seu pé. Eu paro de te ligar, paro de te chamar pra sair. Só... coma Lilian.

Ele pegou minha mão e colocou o sanduiche nela, com um olhar sincero e um "aceite" baixinho. Dei uma mordida, e o sabor inundou minha boca. Eu adoro queijo.

- Só me responda uma coisa – falei enquanto comia – que tipo de aluno universitário traz lanches para a faculdade?

- Eu não confio na comida servida no refeitório, e nunca como algo preparado na república. Lá você aprende que qualquer pessoa pode batizar sua comida e sua bebida. Então eu preparo meu próprio almoço todos os dias de manhã. Hoje só trouxe sanduiche de queijo porque é o que me sobrava.

- Isso não é coisa de nojentinho? – perguntei – quero dizer, a comida do refeitório e como qualquer outra.

- Sou vegetariano. – respondeu ele – e as cozinheiras insistem em fazer arroz com salsicha, batata com carne, macarrão com frango, lasanha bolonhesa. Não consigo passar um dia de estudos só com salada na barriga, então faço meu próprio lanche.

- Vegetariano? Qual o motivo?

- Não pense que sou moralista, mas moro num rancho desde que nasci. Fui educado em meio a animais, tive tarefas quanto a eles. Desde gatos à cavalos, passando por cachorros, peixes e galinhas. Quando você passa a ser respeitado pelos animais, você quer que eles se sintam respeitados por você.

- A quanto tempo não come carne? – perguntei

- Desde os onze anos.

- Legal – falei dando mais uma mordida no sanduiche – não esperava isso de você.

Comi o resto em silêncio, sentindo os olhos dele em mim. Não ergui o olhar em nenhum momento, tentando me concentrar no sanduiche e na coragem de dizer o que eu sentia que precisava dizer.

- Desculpe-me – falei – eu devia ter desconfiado que era uma armação. Marlene vem tendo segredinhos com Sirius há muito tempo.

- Não precisa se desculpar, sei que meu comportamento à sua frente não ajuda muito. Te perseguindo onde quer que esteja, com a má fama que eu tenho.

- Você considera má fama? – perguntei

- Devo dizer que sim. Meninas como as que já me encontrei, não fazem lá o meu tipo. Me sinto vazio depois, quando estou sozinho. No inicio atribuí a solidão à saudade dos meus pais, mas então entendi que o que eu fazia era um tanto quanto imoral. Desde então eu parei.

- O que você quer dizer com 'parei'?

- Você não frequenta mais as festas da ômega, não é? Eu simplesmente não fico com nenhuma garota a exatos quatro meses. Não sinto vontade nem necessidade. Estou bem como estou, e devo dizer que me sinto aliviado por não ter que fugir de meninas desesperadas por um namorado que se sentiam no direito de tentar governar minha vida.

- Se você não quer ter sua vida governada, porque vem atrás de mim? – perguntei olhando diretamente em seus olhos – quero dizer, você deve saber que eu gosto de compromisso sério, não sou dessas que você está acostumado.

- Honestamente? – respondeu ele – No inicio eu não fazia muita ideia da razão, mas depois compreendi. Você me oferece um desafio mental.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- As garotas que eu já fiquei, todas, sem exceção nenhuma, faziam exatamente o que eu esperava que elas fizessem. Elas deixavam seu telefone escrito em algum lugar pelo meu quarto, e quando eu não ligava, elas vinham atrás, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido. Quando elas me viam com outra, tinham logo um acesso de fúria. Não comigo, que era o errado da historia, mas com a outra menina. Essas garotas, sim, garotas! Mulheres não se dignam a isso. Essas garotas me cansavam. Você me mostrou o que eu nunca tive com mais ninguém, mesmo que eu tenha trocado apenas algumas palavras soltas e conversas sérias, quando eu não estava te perseguindo. Eu nunca sei qual vai ser sua reação. Naquela hora em que você se ofereceu pra me beijar, por mais que eu quisesse, a surpresa foi tanta, e foi uma coisa tão descabida que me tirou dos eixos. Eu não imaginava que você pudesse fazer algo como aquilo. A cada passo que você dá, me surpreende. Eu gosto de ser surpreendido, gosto da sensação de ter que tentar te conquistar todos os dias.

- Você está entendendo o que você está falando, certo?

- VOCÊ entende o que EU estou falando? Estou confessando aqui Lily, você me encantou como nenhuma outra menina poderia fazer. Você não é uma menina, você é uma mulher, e por mais que eu possa desconhecer todos os seus gostos, suas preferencias e desejos, eu sei que gosto de você pelo que você é, e não pelo que finge ser. Você não finge, você é uma mulher de verdade.

Esse discurso me deixou um tanto quanto surpresa. Olhei fundo em seus olhos, e não consegui decifrar o que se passava em sua mente, nem na minha. Em alguns minutos eu pensava em como ele era um idiota por me trancar aqui dentro, e no outro eu olhava para sua boca e imaginava que gosto teria. Lentamente ele saiu de seu lugar à minha frente e se sentou ao meu lado. Não tirávamos os olhos um do outro, e quando ele chegou próximo o suficiente para que eu sentisse seu hálito fresco, ouvi um clique e a porta sendo aberta.

- Acho que está bom por hoje – Marlene gritou ao longe – vocês podem sair agora.

- Você aceita sair comigo, uma outra noite? Só conversar, sem compromisso nenhum – ele falou – se você quiser desistir no primeiro minuto, eu vou respeitar.

- Sábado, as oito.

CONTINUO OU NÃO GENTE? REPLY PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

- Então... Encontro com James Potter, han! – Lene falou enquanto eu terminava de me arrumar.

- Você já disse isso umas quinhentas vezes – respondi

- E só de pensar que foi tudo porque eu e o Sirius tivemos a ideia de trancar vocês por lá. Fico tão feliz por ser um cupido.

- Eu não fico – falei – você mentiu pra mim e eu ainda não esqueci disso.

- Meros detalhes Lily, e os fins justificam os meios. – continuou – de qualquer forma, você está em cima da hora. Ele vai passar aqui em 5 minutos.

Olhei o relógio do computador que estava aberto em minha mesa. 7:55 da noite. Me enfiei num tubinho preto com cuidado para não estragar cabelo e maquiagem, calcei uma sandália, peguei minha bolsa e desci para o térreo. Eu morava num prédio que ficava bem ao lado da faculdade. Imagino que tenha sido projetado justamente para os estudantes que gostam de ter seu próprio espaço. Eu e Lene dividíamos o pequeno apartamento de 40m². era pequeno, mas nos tínhamos nossa própria sala, cozinha, banheiro e um quarto que dividíamos sem problema algum. Tinha até uma pequena sacada, onde eu gostava de deitar nos dias quentes para olhar o céu. Decoração simples, mas de muito bom gosto. Eu era feliz morando ali.

Quando sai do elevador, pude escutar a voz de James pedindo ao porteiro que ligasse em casa.

- Não precisa – falei – já estou aqui.

Sorri para ele, e notei como James Potter ficava bonito em calças cargo. Ele me deu um sorriso de volta e indicou o caminho. Andamos até um carro preto e James desativou o alarme. Não imaginava que ele tivesse um carro. Entrei no banco do passageiro e seguimos nosso caminho. Devo dizer que o clima estava um tanto quanto tenso. Eu não conseguia pensar em algum assunto que pudéssemos conversar, e ele parecia estar concentrado demais em dirigir.

- Então... – falei

- Sim – respondeu ele

- De onde você vem? – acabei perguntando

- Birmingham, e você?

- Sou de Londres mesmo. – respondi – que mal lhe pergunte, aonde estamos indo?

- Você gosta de comida mexicana?

- Sim.

- Tem um restaurante ótimo logo depois daquela rua.

Ele parou o carro logo a frente do restaurante e descemos. O lugar era bem aconchegante, e nos sentamos numa mesa ao ar livre. A noite estava linda, cheia de estrelas e sem nuvem alguma. Pedimos quesadilhas e nachos e começamos a conversar.

James me contou sobre a família dele. Filho único, seus pais já estavam velhos e não tinham planos de ter mais algum filho. O pai era promotor de justiça, e a mãe era advogada. Eu contei sobre meus pais, e minha irmã, Petúnia, um tanto intragável. Ele começou a me contar como tinha conhecido Sirius, e enquanto ele me contava historias hilárias que haviam acontecido com os dois.

A comida chegou, e enquanto comíamos, ele escutava algumas historias minha e de Marlene, e como tínhamos nos tornado amigas. Contava sobre como era morar com ela, e ele me falava como funcionava as coisas na fraternidade. Era incrível como a conversa começou a fluir agradavelmente. Por volta das 11 horas saímos do restaurante e paramos numa sorveteria em frente ao meu prédio.

- Então, Sirius vive com você desde os 16 anos? – falei enquanto pegava um pouco do meu sorvete

- Sim. É bem legal estar com ele. É uma pessoa que realmente me conhece.

- Sim, é mesmo. As vezes sinto que a Lene lê meus pensamentos.

- Então... no que você está pensando agora? – ele perguntou

- Estou pensando em como a noite foi agradável. – respondi – Me desculpe, eu realmente achei que você fosse um chato de galocha.

E então rimos. Muito.

- Mas eu sou. – respondeu ele – Então... já que você gostou da noite, você aceita sair comigo uma outra noite?

- Acho que sim.

- Bem, ok, quando eu quiser, eu te chamo. – ele falou olhando para o céu. E então olhou pra mim e riu, e eu ri novamente. Rimos tanto que minhas bochechas doeram. – vai te um show de uma banda de rock, ali no bar Valentino, conhece? – fiz que sim com a cabeça – a banda chama Retro Rock, e faz alguns covers muito bons, eu e Sirius vamos. Você podia aparecer com a Marlene lá.

- Seria ótimo – respondi. Então nos despedimos e eu subi para meu apartamento.

Entrei na sala esperando que Marlene pulasse em cima de mim pra saber os sórdidos detalhes da noite, mas ela não pulou. Procurei por ela em cada metro quadrado de nosso pequeno apartamento e não a achei em lugar algum. Seu celular estava jogado em cima da cama. Mau sinal, ela nunca larga o celular. Nem pra ir ao banheiro. Resolvi esperar. Tomei um bom banho, escovei os dentes e abri meu notebook na cama. Acabei dormindo entre uma ou duas da manhã.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, acordei com o sol no meu rosto, e me levantei pra comer. No nosso pequeno corredor encontrava-se Marlene, deitada no chão, com a maquiagem borrada, a roupa amassada e o cabelo em pé.<p>

- Marlene, acorda! – falei cutucando seu braço com meu pé. – por onde você andou?

- Eu fui beber com o Sirius... eu acho – ela respondeu erguendo a cabeça por alguns centímetros. – Minha cabeça esta me matando!

- Vocês foram aonde? – perguntei

- Na casa dele... eu acho... tinha bastante cerveja e a gente assistiu um filme, mas não me lembro de nada – ela falou sorrindo – acho que dei trabalho.

- Imagino que sim – dei risada – vai tomar um banho, você tá um lixo.

Enquanto ela tomava um banho coloquei pão na torradeira e fiz um suco de laranja.

- PUTA QUE PARIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... LILIAN VEM AQUI! – Marlene gritou do banheiro. Abri a porta e ela estava só de calcinha e sutiã

- O que foi louca? – perguntei

- Olha isso aqui – ela falou apontando o pescoço – e isso – na barriga – e isso, isso, isso.

Cada lugar que ela apontava tinha uma marca. Uma mordida ou algo muito parecido com um chupão. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão perplexa, e os olhos pareciam assustados.

- Você não fez você sabe o quê com o Sirius, não é? – perguntei

- Eu não me lembro, Lily, eu juro que não. – ela respondeu.

- E agora? – perguntei

- Agora eu nunca vou saber.

- Claro que vai Lene, é só perguntar pra ele o que aconteceu. Vai que vocês simplesmente deram um agarro mais forte. Marcas no corpo não querem dizer nada – falei

- LILY, EU TENHO UM CHUPÃO NA PARTE DE DENTRO DA MINHA COXA! É CLARO QUE ISSO QUER DIZER ALGUMA COISA!

- Você nunca vai saber se não perguntar.

- É, vou chegar no Sirius e falar "Escuta amigão.. eu tenho umas marcas no meu corpo. Eu transei com você ou foi com outro cara que eu encontrei no caminho pra casa? Talvez o porteiro, não sei."

- Mas você tem que saber de alguma forma, Lene.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

- Alô?

- James? É a Lily – falei baixinho – sabe, eu precisava da sua ajuda pra descobrir uma coisa.

- Lily? Fala mais alto, eu não estou escutando

- É que eu não posso falar mais alto, a Lene não pode ouvir!

- Olha, estou passando perto da sua casa, desce e a gente conversa. Pode ser?

- Seria ótimo.

Desliguei o celular. Assim que terminei de comer minha torrada e Lene entrou no banho, a única coisa que veio em minha mente pra descobrir o que tinha rolado na noite anterior era perguntar pro Sirius, mas pra isso eu ia precisar da ajuda de James. A única coisa que me atrapalhava era que Lene não queria que eu perguntasse de jeito nenhum, o que, sem duvida, era um mero detalhe. Peguei minhas chaves, calcei um chinelo e lá vamos nós. Missão: descobrir com quem Marlene Mckinnon transou. Sem duvida, a coisa mais fácil da minha vida. Depois, é claro, de ter minha lua de mel na... tchanã: LUA

* * *

><p>- Oi... tudo bem? – James perguntou assim que me viu<p>

- É, mais ou menos. Preciso descobrir algumas coisas sabe, e você podia me ajudar. – respondi – O que você faz acordado a essa hora, no domingo? Pensei que dormisse até tarde.

- Ah, não. Domingo eu visito o Asilo Mumpfred, trabalho voluntário – se explicou – mas então, como posso te ajudar?

- Aconteceu uma coisa engraçada essa noite. Eu cheguei em casa e a Marlene não estava. Quando eu acordei ela estava deitada no meio do corredor – falei – bêbada.

- Ela estava com Sirius – ele respondeu – ele me falou que beberam demais, ele a trouxe pra cá mas acho que não deve ter subido. Ele não deixaria a menina no corredor – falou dando risada – aconteceu algo de mais?

- Tinha mais alguém ou era só os dois? – perguntei

- Isso eu não posso dizer com certeza – ele falou – moramos e uma fraternidade, esqueceu Lil? Se eles estavam no quarto, possivelmente era só os dois, porque eu e ele dividimos a beliche, e ele não deixa nenhum dos outros caras entrarem lá. Agora, se eles estavam bebendo em qualquer outro lugar, eu não posso responder. Aconteceu algo?

- Ah, não é que... – o que eu responderia, Jesus? Que a amiga dele foi mordida em lugares impróprios e que a pergunta era 'transou ou não transou? Eis a questão: com quem?' – é que... ela estava usando uma tornozeleira minha, e desapareceu. Você pode dar uma olhada por lá, ver se ela não deixou cair?

- Sim, não se preocupe – ele respondeu – mas porque você não podia me perguntar isso por telefone?

- É... é que... não sei. – respondi por fim, tentando pensar mais rápido e fazer uma desculpa surgir na minha cabeça – eu queria te ver.

Pronto, escapuliu. E agora? Ele tem um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, um olhar brilhante que eu juro que significa alguma coisa que eu não vou gostar. É sério, eu não gosto de não saber interpretar os olhares das pessoas. Todas as respostas estão no olhar, e é frustrante não estar preparada para o que ele vai dizer ou fazer.

- Então, vou subindo. Tchau James.

Sai correndo da frente do prédio e subi para o apartamento. Lene já tinha saído do banho e estava se analisando no espelho. Havia uma marca no seu pescoço que demoraria pra sair se ela não fizesse nada.

- Ei, Lene, passa pente nisso ai – falei

- Ã? Pente? – ela falou me olhando através do espelho – você tá louca?

- Não, é sério. Passa as cerdas do pente nas marcas, isso ativa a circulação e vai tirar o sangue acumulado nelas.

- Aonde você aprendeu isso, Lily? – ela falou com um sorriso safado no rosto. Eu achei que você era vigem!

- Santo Deus, Marlene – respondi – para de ser ridícula! Só porque sou virgem, não quer dizer que nunca tenha beijado antes, e que nunca tenha ficado com marcas da paixão no meu corpo – falei dando risada.

- É sério essa historia? – ela perguntou já com o pente na mão – você não ta me zoando não né?

- Não. É sério. Confia em mim.

Enquanto ela ficava ali passando um pente em todas as suas manchas, eu me deitei novamente e comecei a pensar em algumas coisas. Se Lene e Sirius tinham transado, é porque rolou um clima, mesmo que inconscientemente. E enquanto assistia Marlene nas sua batalha por uma pele limpa de manchas minha mente voou para James. O olhar de vitória que ele me lançou quando dei aquela desculpa, não foi uma coisa ruim, mas tinha medo de interpretar como boa.

- Perdida em pensamentos aí, Lil? Pensando na morte da bezerra?

- Lene... James é tão bom mesmo como ele acha que é? – perguntei – Quero dizer, vocês são amigos, e pode ser coisa da minha cabeça, mas eu não consigo acreditar que ele faça certas coisas.

- Tipo o que? – ela perguntou

- Ele é vegetariano, e tomou essa decisão sozinho, por que ama os animais. – falei – Ele é voluntário no Asilo Mumpfred. Quero dizer, quando um cara que não sai de festas arrumou tempo pra tudo isso? Eu só o vejo entre uma aula e outra ou recebendo convites pra festas, organizando festas da Ômega... não sei, as vezes acho que ele é uma pessoa, mas na verdade é outra.

- Bom.. eu entendo isso. Mas ele já não organiza mais as festas da Ômega, ele ta deixando tudo com o Sirius. Agora ele está se concentrando em estudar. A historia de ser vegetariano é bem engraçada. Que homem dispensa um churrasco né? – ela falou rindo – mas ele é uma ótima pessoa. Ele começou a voluntariar no asilo porque quebrou algumas regras da universidade e tomou isso como castigo. Ele tinha que ajudar a servir o café da manhã de domingo, por 1 mês. Ele já está lá a 2 anos.

Mirei o teto por alguns instantes. Esse homem me surpreende a cada instante que penso nele, o que acabo de me dar conta, é a todo momento. Terça feira vai ter aquele show da banda Retro Rock que ele falou, e só então me dou conta que Lene ainda não ficou sabendo disso.

- Você esta sabendo que uma banda chamada Retro Rock vai tocar no Bar Valentino? – perguntei, e ela fez que sim com a cabeça – James nos chamou pra ir lá.

- O que quer dizer que Sirius estará lá, e ele vai olhar pra mim com a cara mais demoníaca de todas. Obrigada querida, mas eu passo. Vou ficar em casa esfregando o pente em mim pra que essas marcas saiam!

- Lene, isso é sério. Quero dizer, você precisa saber se foi com ele! Eu sei que é obvio demais que tenha sido. Mas.. e se não foi? E se você deu a louca e pegou um mendigo da esquina. Entende? Precisamos saber!

- Olha, vamos fazer assim... você cuida da sua vida, e eu cuido dos meus chupões.

- Escuta aqui, Marlene – falei com a voz mais alta – você não me diga o que fazer. E você vai sim com a gente, e se ele te olhar de maneira diferente, você pergunta. Se não, você sai correndo e se desespera, porque ai o negócio vai estar preto!

- É um consolo pra mim saber que posso contar com tamanha gentileza.

- Não tem de quê.

* * *

><p>Passamos o resto do domingo enfurnadas em casa, assistindo alguns filmes e conversando. Engraçado como eu e Lene éramos tão diferentes, e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais. Ela era uma boa amiga pra se manter. Sabia meus pensamentos, entendia minhas razões, se preocupava se eu ficava muito quieta, e se preocupava mais ainda se eu falasse demais. Ela sabia a hora de perguntar, a hora de ficar calada, a hora de ligar pra minha mãe pedindo socorro.<p>

Nossa vida juntas tinha mais risadas que tristezas, mas em compensação, as tristezas que vinham eram devastadoras, como na vez em que ela recebeu a noticia de que o pai havia falecido, e quando eu soube que eu era, na verdade, adotada. Historias longas, trágicas, cheias de surpresas e mentiras que nos havia unido cada vez mais.

Seu pai fora assassinado. Ele teve os cabos do freio do carro cortados e acabou caindo numa ribanceira. Foi quando ela descobriu que a grande fortuna que ele tinha, não vinha – como inicialmente ela imaginava – de seu trabalho num banco, mas sim de espionagens em que ele mandava informações para o governo Inglês de facções criminosas e máfias. Não foi nada fácil acordar numa manhã e descobrir que o amável gerente financeiro do banco nacional era, na verdade, espião do governo. Por longos meses, ela não sabia sobre o que se lamentava: pela mentira ou pela morte. Imagino que se não tivesse com ela pra fazê-la andar na linha, Lene tivesse se rebelado. Então veio a noticia bombástica que abalou meu mundo.

Num acidente de carro, enquanto minha mãe me trazia de volta pro apartamento, tive um corte na perna provocado por um grande caco de vidro do para-brisas que me atingiu, e precisei de uma transfusão de sangue. Já no hospital, enquanto cuidavam dos ferimentos de minha mãe, me perguntaram qual era meu tipo sanguíneo. Instantaneamente eu disse. AB+. Me fizeram a transfusão, e pouco tempo depois comecei a passar mal, muito mal. Então se ligaram que o sangue estava errado, e depois de um pequeno teste feito em alguns minutos, me revelaram: meu sangue não era AB+, e sim O-. Eu disse que era impossível, já que eu sabia que o sangue dos meus pais era AB+, dos dois, e mesmo assim eles fizeram a transfusão do sangue certo, e foi quando eu percebi. Minha mãe e meu pai eram morenos de olhos castanhos, eu era ruiva e de olhos verdes. Meu pai tinha um furinho no queixo, o que, segundo a biologia que aprendi na escola, era uma característica dominante, ou seja: se meu pai tem furinho, eu teria furinho, meus filhos terão furinho e meus netos também. Assim por diante. Inicialmente eu ignorara esse fato. Afinal, seria um furinho no queixo que me faria menos filha dos meus pais?

Mas quando cheguei em casa, eles me contaram, com lagrimas nos olhos, que depois do parto sofrido de Petúnia, mamãe foi impossibilitada de ter outra filha, a filha dos seus sonhos. Então ela me pegou num orfanato, com apenas 1 mês de idade, pequena e frágil. E foi quando comecei a reparar no que estava na minha cara e eu nunca tinha percebido. Petúnia dizia que não me considerava irmã, e que eu era uma aberração. As fotos de mamãe gravida de Petúnia e gravida de mim eram absurdamente parecidas, até mesmo o corte e cor de cabelo, sendo que nas fotos em que ela tinha comigo, seu cabelo já estava muito mais longo e com tons avermelhados. Meus pais e os pais dos meus pais usavam óculos, Petúnia usava óculos, e mesmo que isso não fosse um fator obrigatório, seria muito mais comum que eu tivesse que usa-los também.

Devo dizer que foi uma crise e tanto para nossa família. E passa-la com Marlene foi infinitamente mais fácil do que seria sem ela. Devo dizer que demorei alguns meses pra voltar a falar com minha mãe, mas tudo isso em razão de uma surpresa que Lene fez pra mim. Inicialmente não me agradou, mas então eu vi como sentia falta de meus pais, e até mesmo daquela que me maltratou por tantos anos da minha vida. Afinal, eles continuavam sendo meus pais e ela continuava sendo minha irmã. E foi com pensamentos sobre Marlene e Sirius, eu e James e crises familiares que eu me dei conta: já estávamos na terça feira, e eu tinha que me arrumar para o show, e tinha que convencer minha melhor amiga de que seria o certo a fazer.

Fácil, não?

Experimente fazer isso enquanto ela olha as atualizações do facebook do dito cujo, com novas fotos com mulheres.

Missão impossível / MODE ON


End file.
